


Bloodied walls

by Anonymous



Series: 42o1b anon works [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 42o1b, AHFJDKKCKSKSMD, Angst, Author is fucking regretting her fanfic posted this morning, Author is no longer a Dream apologist, Dream killed him, Funeral, I think holy shit, Like brooooo he’s dead wtf, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Sort Of, THIS MAN FUCKING BEAT A CHILD TO DEATH IMMA STAB SOMEONE, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), small descriptions of blood, so Tommy’s dead, writing this to cope?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: So Tommy’s stream am I right
Series: 42o1b anon works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192394
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	Bloodied walls

**Author's Note:**

> So Tommy’s stream am I right

Sam heard a scream echo through the prison, his head snapping up at the sound. Screams of the prisoners were normal, pleading to be let out, but this was a scream of fear and pain. He stood up quickly, sprinting towards Dreams cell. He stopped outside, fear on his face. He quickly pulled the lever, waiting as the lava fell revealing the cell beyond. Tommy lay still on the floor, Dream smiling and standing over him. Sam took the bridge across, shoving Dream away and grabbing Tommy. He checked for a pulse on the boy his son, not finding any. Blood spattered the floor and Tommy’s face, painting a gruesome picture. Sam slowly stood up and turned to Dream, fist clenching in anger.

“You did this.” Not a question, a statement. Dream smiled back at him, teeth gleaming in the glow from the soft glow of the lava. “You killed him.” Shaking in barely contained rage he stepped towards Dream, eyes promising a lifetime of pain for the green bastard. He shoved Dream towards the wall, picking up Tommy and walking out.

  
He pulled the lever to drop the lava and heard maniacal laughter following him as he walked out of the prison, carrying the body of his son. He closed the prison, locking it firmly from the outside. Tears were streaming down his face as he carried the broken body in his arms back to L’manberg. Walking silently through the streets, one destination in mind. He heard gasps behind him as people saw who he was carrying but he remained silent as the blood dried on Tommy’s face and his shirt. Finally he reached the place where Wilbur had been buried, the place where that fateful button had been hidden.

Setting down the far too young boy, he pulled out a shovel from his inventory and started digging a grave next to the one already there. He heard footsteps waking up behind him and sobs soon after they stopped. Another shovel joined his in digging out the grave as he cried. Eventually, the creeper hybrid set down the shovel and carefully lowered Tommy’s body into the small hole. Everyone helped fill it back in, crying during the process.

**Author's Note:**

> All our other anon works will be under the tag 42o1b - 🔥


End file.
